Get out Alive
by little-orange-book
Summary: A zombie apocalypse has devastated many countries around the globe, is there anywhere safe?, is there anyone left alive?, more importantly, can they survive?. Kyuubi X Naruto, Sasuke X Naruto
1. Intro 1

Get Out Alive.

Sum: A zombie apocalypse has devastated many of the countries around the globe, is there any where safe?, is there anyone left?, but more importantly can they survive what's happening?

KyuubiXNaruto, SasukeXNaruto.  
-

Intro 1. (Kyuubi pov)

One year...

Has it really been that long?...

It's hard to tell since life became a nightmare. No one knows-...I mean, no one KNEW, how it happened. Just seemed one day the world was normal, then, the next thing you see is a bunch of dead people coming towards you. The only thing on their mind is your blood. The media told us the police or the army was going to 'fix' the problem, they said to remain calm. Remain calm? how could we! the dead were on the move. The people of the city panicked, tried to get away, running on the streets. But... they didn't last long. Many ended up as one of them.  
Where is the the help the media spoke of you wonder?, with the rest of the walking dead, looking for any living flesh they can get their deceased hands on.

Every day their numbers seen to grow.  
Me and my lover, Naruto, have managed to survive till now, but we can't stay here much longer. It appears more and more of them are starting to wonder closer to where we've hidden. Soon we'll leave for the boarders, where the sea is, and get out of here for good. Recently the two of us have had close encounters, almost got bit the other day. Thank god I didnt, once you've been bitten...well, surely you know what happens.  
I promissed Naruto that I would keep him safe, protect him with my life. He told me I was stupid if I thought he would let me die to protect him. But I will, after all I blame my self. If it wasnt for me he would have already left before this all began. He wasn't ment to be here.  
Now..., now he must struggle to make it through another day. I know we have each others back, its just I can't help but think...

...he could have been safe...  
But I'll make sure he at least is saved, Naruto my love, I swear on my life.

Tomorrow, we leave. 


	2. Intro 2

Get Out Alive

Sum: A zombie apalypse has devastated many countries around the globe, is there anywhere safe?, is anyone still alive?, and more importantly can they survive?

Kyuubi X Naruto, Sasuke X Naruto -

Intro 2 (Naruto pov)

Why this happened, I'll never beguin to guess.

The world crashed on its head, and destroyed life as we know it.

This shouldn't even be possible! The dead on the move, killing all in plain sight. The worst part? apart from the constant fear, fighting for our lives and whitnessing bodies being munched on?, seeing the cold, dead, eyes of someone close to you. Who you spent time with and cared so much for. I know I'll never forget the image of my god-father, Jiraiya, as he took his last breath, before all that made him who was disappeared and was replaced by a empty shell, coming back to life. Having to kill him after that, was hard. It wasn't him, but it was.  
I can't even escape them at night. I close my eyes to sleep and every time all I see is their mangled, rotting, blood covered hands, reaching out to me. Almost touching me as they groan at the idea of taking a bite out of me, and devouring me. Only later for what's left of me to rise and join one of the many herds of the un-dead.

I've had a few close calls, it would of maybe already been too late for me if not for my boyfriend, Kyuubi. I owe him my life. Then again, it was his the moment we became an item. Thinking back to before this, I wished this last year had been different. There was so much we had planned to do and so much more we wanted. Like the rest of the world, we thought we had all the time we needed. Looks like we got it wrong, but who can we blame?..  
However, that's not important now. What is, is that the two of us stick together. Even when we thought it was the end for us we've pulled threw because we had each others back's. No matter what I promiss to protect and stand by his side, even if he plans other wise.

Tomorrow, we leave the city, towards the sea's boarder line and hopefully to freedom.  
Either way, together we will make it, as well as beat the shit out of any zombie freaks along the way!  
I love you Kyuubi, and tomorrow the real fight begins, believe it!  
Who knows, perhaps we will also keep our dream...

-  
Offical chapters start next time and will be longer than the Intro's.


End file.
